


A Collection of Poetry

by SincerelyBel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Lesbian Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: This is a collection of poetry I have written over the years.





	1. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet on my first crush.

When I was still a young and naive fool;  
I met the first girl I would ever love;  
She couldn’t compare to the finest jewel;  
But held in mine, her hand fit like a glove.

Was it merely just a schoolgirl crush;  
How this love for my friend made my heart swell;  
I couldn’t stop the excited thrumming rush;  
But this secret of mine I couldn’t tell.

A quirky giggle and a knife sharp wit;  
That girl who smelt of sharp spices and cedar;  
But one day she was gone and that was it;  
And I never again got to see her.

Now you know how I felt about this miss;  
So now I will end this poem with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more art and writing of mine, visit me at my blog for my writing and art:   
> https://deadtiredartandlit.tumblr.com/


	2. Heat Haze Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghazal about summer in the south-east of the United States.

Heat waves bounce off the hot sidewalk in a daze

Cicadas buzzing on that hot summer day

 

Water wets a parched tongue and throat

Turned hot by that hot summer day

 

Flipflops and sandals melting on the sidewalk

Popsicles turning tongues blue on that summer day

 

AC is busted said the parents

Lying in the hot houses on that summer day

 

The pools are crowded with sweaty bodies

Sunscreen slathered on that summer day

 

Strawberries picked and eaten by greedy mouths

Lemonade slurped down on that summer day

 

A weathered old woman sits in her rocking chair

Sewing with leather hands on that summer day

 

Spanish moss drips down from the towering pines

Little feet race through grass on that summer day

 

A canoe drifts down the river with its orange-vested crew

Dragonflies dancing on that summer day

 

Fireflies fill the warm summer night

Cicadas still buzzing at the end of the summer day


	3. Dewdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghazal on the early morning.

Dawn’s early rays warm the glade

Dewdrops glistening on the grass blades

 

Pink foxglove blooms wave in a brisk morning breeze

And dandelions roam through the grass blades

 

The night owl returns to her nest for the day

And the mice sigh from within the grass blades

 

The night creatures are returning to their beds

While the ants scurry through the towering grass blades

 

A bird calls from her nest in the tree branch

And chicks cry out from the nest of twigs and grass blades

 

A humming bee floats around a lily’s broad petals

And its kin flutter around the grass blades

 

A fox pokes its red head out of its den

And enters the dewy grass blades

 

Dew clings to the rabbit’s fur as he scampers

Away from the fox in the grass blades

 

Sunlight stretches across the sleepy sky

And the dew fades away on the grass blades


End file.
